Wait for Sleep
by Panicka
Summary: Jonas has awoken after the incident on the hill to find himself and Gabe being protected by a family. The family helps them start a new life and live peacefully. But when someone betrays him, he must make the hardest choice of his life.


**A/N: Hello everyone!=] This is the first story I decided to post on . It was actually a school project I wrote for my English class but I decided to take it farther. This is my own ending to _The Giver_ by Lois Lowry. I'm a big fan of the story but I hated the ending. I would really love some reviews and please, be 100% honest, because I only want to get better as a writer.**

**Disclaimer: Lois Lowry owns what it rightfully hers. I do not take credit for anything from the original story. I only take credit for the OCs and what I built off from her story line.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Awakening**

Jonas felt warmth. Authentic warmth, like in the memories the Giver gave him. His senses tingled with each sensation that he experienced. The smell of something sweet, the softness of the material he was laying on, the sight of the golden cast that the fire placed produced. Everything was so dreamlike.

"Where do you think they came from?" a feminine voice asked, obviously intrigued.

"I don't know Emily, when I found them, the oldest one was near dead," another voice chimed in, but this one was more deep than the first, more soothing. It reminded Jonas of his fathers. The memory of the Ceremony of the Twelve's came back to him, and almost made him grin. That was until he remembered the reason as to why he was here in the first place. He continued to eavesdrop to the two people in the other room.

"What about the baby, though? He's alright…isn't he?" Jonas shot up. Gabriel, the small new-child was nowhere to be found. Jonas found himself rising from his spot on the soft mattress and quietly walked into the room with the other people. While taking them both off guard, Jonas stared at both of them and the silence overwhelmed him. From of the looks of their nervous shifting on each foot, they were in some sort of uncomfortable state, as well.

"Where is he?" Jonas broke the silence, his voice raspy and worn sounding, like someone had scratched the back of his throat. Everything that he learned about politeness in the old community didn't matter anymore, he needed to find Gabriel, and quickly at that.

"Um-He's uh…" The male looked desperately towards the female. Jonas directed his penetrating glare from him, towards her. She looked back at Jonas, and keeping her composure, nodded and whispered that she would bring Gabriel to him immediately. The man followed in suite out of the large room, leaving Jonas by himself. He roamed and explored his surroundings. He walked up to the small tree that had lights and decorative glass globes hanging from it. Bending over, he investigated a small box. The box was a bright metallic red color that had a pattern of green leaves. He ran his hand over the smooth material, and then touched the strange thing in the center, a large glistening emerald colored bow. And then he noticed a label on it; to Bella from Santa. Jonas's eyebrows knitted in confusion…

'Santa? What's a Santa?' he thought.

"Where are you from?" a voice that reminded him of Fiona's asked. Jonas snapped out of his position above the boxes and looked at the petite girl standing in her nightgown.

"I'm afraid that doesn't concern you," Jonas almost cringed at how harsh he sounded. The blond headed girl took a step closer and distorted her face in some sort of bitter face,

"Well you're in _my_ house, are you not?" Jonas realized that the girl was not a force to be reckoned with, and then bowed his head as a jester of defeat,

"Forgive me. My name is Jonas, and I am from…" he paused, looking past her in thought. She crossed her small, lanky arms and leaned her weight to the right,

"Go on…" Jonas shifted uncomfortably under the young woman's interrogation.

"I-I don't know," he admitted, looking down at his feet. Her frightening façade wore off and she now had mask of confusion overtaking her features.

"How can you not know?"

"I'm not too sure. You see, there wasn't really a name for where I-"

"Isabella!" A shrill voice called from behind her. Jonas jumped and looked past Isabella to see Emily holding a baby and giving a chastising look towards the small girl.

"Bella, why aren't you in bed?" Emily questioned, walking over and taking the girl now known as Isabella by the arm and gave her a small tug towards the steps. Bella looked back at Jonas for a few seconds before walking back up the dark wooden steps.

Emily walked over to Jonas and handed him the newborn. Gabriel was still thin due to the lack of comfort and food from their journey, but he had more of a natural color in his face, and more of a healthy glow. The small baby looked up at Jonas and smiled. The older boy looked down and gave Gabe a small grin back.

"Is he your little brother?" Emily asked, eyeing the two with a look of compassion on her face. Jonas looked up at the woman with the grin still on his face,

"Yes, he is."


End file.
